1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser angle guide assembly, and more particularly to a laser angle guide assembly for computed tomography (CT) and a method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Computed tomography is a way to scan a patient for biopsy, and a specimen of tissue will be removed from the patient and be examined by a pathologist to check diseases, such as cancer. A doctor will remove a specimen of tissue from the patient with puncturing a needle assembly in to a patient's body at a desired position, angle and depth determined by the computed tomography. However, there is no guide for the puncturing angle during the specimen process, so a laser angle guide assembly is provided to generate an index line to help a doctor to puncture the needle assembly into the patient's body.
However, during the puncturing process, the laser angle guide assembly has to be removed so that the angle for the needle assembly puncturing into the patient's body also has to be dependent on the experience and the intuition of the doctor. If the puncturing angle has a large deviation relative to the desired puncturing angle, this will cause pain to the patient and even to lead complications to the patient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a laser angle guide assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.